


we are one in the same

by grilledtrees



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Inferiority Complex, Let Siblings be siblings, Not Romance, Past Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, dont be nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Klaus knew. He knew how Vanya felt to be stuck in that cage. To be the forgotten sibling.Vanya knew. She knew how Klaus felt to be considered useless. To be taking things to suppress.





	we are one in the same

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for Vanya and Klaus and they deserve sibling bonding time 
> 
> if u ship them or any of the siblings get out of here with ur nasty ass ok bye

 

Klaus was clean for a solid day or two. It was simultaneously the worst and best he's felt in ages. He does it for Ben, for his other siblings. Not that it matters. He was kidnapped and tortured, and it's so casually brushed off. He tried not to let it bother him too much. After all, what did he expect? He was the junkie sibling. "Fuck this," Klaus snapped, slamming down his plate.

"Uh... Klaus?" It comes from down the hall. He whips around and gives his usual Cheshire grin to whoever it is. It's Vanya. All things considered, he really did love Vanya. He never understood why their father did all those things to her. That's a lie. He knew why- their dad was a piece of shit. She was special in her own way. "Oh hey Vanya!," He greets. She looks anxious. Though- when doesn't she? He wishes he could help. But he's pretty useless, he thinks. 

"Was that you?" He grimaces at the question. He thought he'd been alone. "Ah, yeah. Saw a spider. You know?," He smiles at her. She smiles a little back. "So dear sister, why are you here?" It's a loaded question. Vanya glances away, "I was looking for Allison but... well, you know."

He nods. "They left to go... somewhere? I dunno, they wouldn't tell me, because, well, y'know, I'm a junkie," He laughs. She awkwardly smiles at him. She cracks her knuckles. It's a nervous habit she picked up as a kid, Klaus notices. Vanya, on the other hand, notices Klaus is picking at his hand like he usually does. They stand there awkwardly, and Vanya isn't sure what to do. 

"Klaus-," Vanya starts but cuts herself off. She doesn't know what she was gonna say. Not that it would matter. 

"Klaus, hey, um... I want you to know- I get it. I get why you turned to drugs," She says. Klaus's face falls for a minute, and Vanya worries she overstepped the boundaries. Then he brightens up,

"Oh? Do tell, Vanya," He laughs. Klaus is a little worried. "Dad locked you in a Mausoleum. I think that's why. That wasn't okay... That definitely wasn't okay-"

Klaus feels like he was punched in the gut. "So were you, sis, if I'm not mistaken," He replies. 

She gives him a sad smile. "We're one in the same, I guess."

"Vanya-"

"You're special in your own way, Vanya."

She smiles at him. "You are too, Klaus."


End file.
